Knit One, Pearl Two
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [light DM and FM] will knitting really save Meredith from temptation? Probably not.


**Disclaimer**: oh _please_… piff

**Teaser:** will knitting really save Meredith from temptation? Probably not.

**Notes:** because I knit too! Also because I have mad Chris O'Donnell love.The minute I saw him I kinda… freaked out.

Sweet hell, I hope he turns out to be an asshole in the series or he might make me forget Derek even exists… and my Derek/Meredith rabid support…

Oh God… help me…

* * *

_/Knit One, Pearl Two/_

Meredith takes up knitting and gives up sex.

Surprising, she knows.

But she figures that sex has done enough screwing—no pun intended—with her life. Maybe if she just gives it a break, cooled those raging hormones, things will… get better.

After all, her hormones have the habit of giving her hot, sweaty dreams of Derek Shepard. And since she is now 'friends' with Derek's wife she figures having hot, sweaty dreams of Addison Shepard's husband is… an inappropriate thing.

And she is just so tired of sex. Really. She is tired of trying to drown out Derek's scent and feel and touch in nameless, faceless bar-goers. She hates that sex has royally fucked that friendship she had with good, old George.

She hates that sometimes she finds herself outside his door, thinking of what it was like to know her friend, her _buddy_, George was behind the door. She hates to find herself contemplating bashing her skull against the threshold of that empty room.

Giving sex a break might give the world time to realign itself. Might give it time to say, _look at that Meredith Grey… at least she's _trying

Suddenly, she wouldn't be in love with Derek anymore.

Addison would be the evil, cold-hearted _bitch_ she is supposed to be.

Her father would love her like he loves her half-siblings.

Everything would go back to normal. All that would matter would be her internship.

Yeah right.

At least Izzie is whole-heartedly behind her, even proclaiming giving up sex to take up knitting as well. Izzie is the one to show Meredith how to actually knit.

Of course, Izzie is behind it because she isn't shoving Alex into a closet every hour or so now. It is over, that is pretty plain. Alex even seems resigned to the fact. Which is weird.

Alex is an asshole. But he is the kind of asshole you like anyway. He is just so damned… confident and cocky that you find yourself warming, even if he doesn't deserve it. He is also a persistent asshole. It doesn't seem characteristic of him to simply let Izzie put the brakes on.

Oh well. Past experience tells her she knows little to nothing about people.

"_Jesus, Grey, are you knitting?"_

Yes she is. She doesn't tell Izzie that she knows the blonde ex-model sneaks her sweater into her needles every night. No point. They're both knitting, even if Meredith's failing miserably at it.

Maybe that is an omen.

It doesn't matter. She keeps knitting, head bowed and fingers daftly twirling yarn. Because, dear God, she _has_ to keep knitting. The dreams and needs are too vivid and controlling.

They'll eat her alive and if she stops knitting… she won't care.

When she goes down to the vet to be with her dog—which really isn't hers anymore, since he's been assimilated in the McDreamy household—she has a bad feeling. A _Meredith, something wicked this way comes_ feeling.

The kind of feeling she got when she first found Derek nearly as drunk as her in Joe's bar.

But she goes anyway. If she couldn't touch the McDreamy husband or hate the McDreamy wife, at least she can pet the McDreamy dog, right? Maybe that is pathetic but she can't muster up the ability to care much.

That's why she's here, knitting her sweater fruitlessly, the receptionist giving her odd looks. Hell, she knows how stupid she is, struggling against freaking yarn. But at least she wasn't in bed with some drunk who would likely give her an STD before it is over. At least that wasn't happening.

And _he_ comes down the stairs, all hot and camp-rough in jeans and a faded shirt.

McDreamy, McSteamy… meet latest member in the Mc family, McJuicy.

When he greets her, Meredith tightens her fingers over her knitting needles and battles hysterical laughter. Seriously, that wouldn't be the best way to start out the relationship, even if it is just a so-you're-the-guy-that's-going-to-save-my-dog kind.

But the meeting makes her wonder. Does every hot man live in Seattle? And is it her destiny to meet them? Why was Fate such a complete bitch?

"Finn Dandridge," he greets amicably, a hot don't-you-want-to-screw-me smile on his very kissable lips. Meredith is hit with the sudden knowledge that Izzie and Christina would find him completely drool-worthy.

Meredith blinks at him. Then she glances down at her knitting needles.

What the hell was she doing with them anyway?

And the Universe said: _no sex, Miss Grey? Don't make us laugh.

* * *

_

**notes:** poor Meredith… but seriously, it seems every single, hot guy hops around Seattle once in there life. Maybe it's a pilgrim of all hot men or something? Poor Meredith! And that was sarcasm… XD


End file.
